the_choc_shop_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Orang
Orangs are a species of anthropomorphic oranges that originate from the Orangworld. Orangs call themselves the "Consumer of the V O I D", as they consume V O I D as a large part of their diet. They are also able to consume many other items, such as vegetals, which are also a main foond source for orangs. They also consume a large amount of chocc items, many of them targeting The Choc Shop due to this. History Episode 2 An orang arrived in the Place as Meme Man was S U C C I N G a chocolate drincc. After Meme Man asked what it was, the Orang introduced itself as "Orang, consumer of the V O I D". It noticed Meme Man's drincc and S U C C e d it. Meme Man briefly went A N G E R Y but the orang said "No" and held up a C U B E. After inspeccting the cube and calling it cool and good, the orang said "No cube 4 u" and C O N S U M ed it, making Meme Man A N G E R Y again. Episode 3 Meme Man mentioned the orang when he met Alternate Personality. Episode 4 An orang consumed Meme Man's muss as he was about to consume it. It then consumed both Alternate Personality and Meme Man. Episode 5 The orang unconsumed Meme Man again. Later on Meme Man met an orang next to Dat Boi. It said "O hi" to Meme Man. After Meme Man asked Dat Boi if he was a vegetal, Orang heard the word "vegetal" and went H U N G E R Y. It then consumed Dat Boi. It later consumed a triagonal sign, making Meme Man go A N G E R Y. Episode 6 An orang noticed the V O I D-coloured Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Personality, and it went H U N G E R Y. It then consumed him. It was then consumed by Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate Personality, who then tried to A S C E N D. However the orang unconsumed itself and threw a vegetal at him, making him C E A S E. The orang then left. Episode 8 After Meme Man found the 22 Subscribers in a box and asked if they were a vegetal, an orang appeared and told him that they were actually his subscribers. Meme Man then asked if that meant he had more than 1 subscriber, and Orang confirmed this. The orang then noticed the box, and noticed how it was a C U B E, he said "No cube 4 u" and consumed the box, making Meme Man A N G E R Y. Episode 9 - Episode 10 An orang heard Alternate Alternate Personality say "vegetal" and was about to go H U N G E R Y, when Alternate Orang appeared and told him to "No stop". It then unconsumed a fan, which the orang noticed and called his biggest fan. He later consumed Alternate Alternate Personality, the fan, and Alternate Orang. It then left Meme Man alone. Category:Species